Crossdressing
by Ponella
Summary: For Doctor Who Kink Meme over on DeviantART, prompt 'Crossdressing'... the first prompt I've fulfilled since I only found out about this stuff a month or two ago. May contain Eleven/Sarah-Jane, depends on how you interpret it. Not really kinky, just cute.


**A/N: **Firstly, I'd like to dedicate this oneshot to **hana-to-mame**'s wonderfully tragic Doctor/Master fanfiction '_Out of Death_' (which can be found on , and which I am writing a sequel to! With HtM's permission, of course) go find it! It was the first fanfic that ever made me cry! Oh, and give HtM some high praise too, her deviantART username is **kitsteryeah**. This one-shot is also dedicated to the brilliant ongoing masterpiece called '_Healing_', it's a Doctor Who fanfic and it's by **DutchLady** on . It was the SECOND fanfic ever to make me cry, and I cried all the way through the five chapters, and will no doubt cry through the rest of it when it's online. DutchLady's fic is rated M for explicit violence in the first chapter, but it's actually a brilliant bit of whovian mastery of all things tragic and terrible that we will never really see in Doctor Who... if that makes any sense. I can only say that both fanfics are moving. Enough to get me all teary, as it seems... anyway, HtM's '_Out of Death_' is done and dusted and DutchLady's '_Healing_' is still ongoing with only five chapters so far... but still brilliant. I just needed to get this all out, and even as my fingers succumb to the cold of this autumnal hell, I wish you all a happy remembrance day and hope you're all wearing your poppies if you live in the UK! I'm not in school today on account of my mum being ill and me no better, but I'm actually glad that my nostrils are buggered, because if they weren't I wouldn't be home and I probably wouldn't have read DL's fic and got the motivation to write this... anyway, this is for the monthly prompt over at DoctorWhoKinkMeme at deviantART, a prompt by the group's founder **dragontamer363**, I humbly give you _Crossdressing_:

**A/N after a weird powercut: **OpenOffice autosaves :D bloody weather... this features the Eleventh Doctor and Sarah-Jane Smith, if you're wondering. And an alt. title of this could be '_Little Experiment_', if anyone (more than one or two people) says they would prefer that title I might change it, but this is still for DWKM. Alright, NOW I humbly give you _Crossdressing_:

Crossdressing

"Doctor, you are completely bonkers..." Sarah Jane said as her designated driver went through piles of skirts.

"You only just realized?" came his muffled response a moment later.

"You know what I mean! Why the sudden interest in this kind of thing?"

"_Because_, Sarah... I like to try new things."

"Men in dresses and glittery makeup have been around for decades, it's not anything _new_. And it certainly doesn't mean you can start dressing like a transvestite!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going that far! I'm simply going to wear a female version of my usual attire, just think of it as a little experiment."

"When a _little experiment _makes people gawp at you and eventually call the local authorities, I think I have the right to be worried!"

The man whom she was a good friend with burst out of a clothes-rack holding any and all manner of garish clothing, and sticking a bow to a fez. "Stress ruins your sleep patterns and everyday awareness, Sarah, don't go getting stressed over something as trivial as getting dressed!"

"Oh dear god, you just rhymed, you do know that don't you?" she exclaimed.

"I was well aware of it at the time. Besides, rhyming is cool... in small doses. God forbid we ever get stuck on a planet where the entire population rhymes 24/7... AHA! Found the right skirt." He ran back through the clothes-rack, possibly going to change into his latest _little experiment_.

Half-an-hour later, he came back through in his usual ensemble, save a skirt, a pink-bowtie, a blouse and a bow-fez. "How is it?"

"For a moment there I thought you were going to ask 'Does my bum look big in this?'! ...I think you look even more bonkers than before." she huffed.

"Oh _says you_. And besides, being bonkers is-"

"If you say that something is cool _one more time_ I'll ram that bowtie down your throat."

"...And that's _not _cool."


End file.
